


Little Things

by SapphyreLily



Series: MatsuOi Week 2017 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, MatsuOiWeek 2017, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 12:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphyreLily/pseuds/SapphyreLily
Summary: MatsuOi Week Day 3 - Tastes & HabitsIt's a little uncomfortable moving away from home, and you wonder why.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this half asleep at 1am, I'm sorry it's bad. This is also loosely based on what I learnt about behaviour in class today, and I was half-asleep in that too, so this probably doesn't make much sense.

A habit is something made over many repetitions, something that is unknowingly ingrained in you. And sometimes, it ties in so well with your routine that you aren’t aware of it.

Until it breaks.

You are on a trip – an internship, an exchange programme, whatever they call it these days. You are in a little dorm room by yourself, and it’s weird, to not have to share a space with anyone else.

You make your bed, arrange your stationery on the table, and go out for food. When you order, you order a larger portion as usual, and only when the food comes do you realise your mistake – your boyfriend isn’t here to help you eat the food, and you have over-ordered.

(Habit number one.)

You eat as much as you can, and ask for a carry container to take the remainder back with you.

As you ready yourself for bed and slip beneath the covers, you lie on your side, facing the wall. It is an odd thing to fall asleep without the feel of someone breathing in your hair, and without the extra body heat.

You shiver and pull the blankets more tightly around you, hugging yourself to sleep.

When you wake the next morning, you find that you have somehow stayed on one side of the bed, despite having an entire bed to yourself.

(Habit number two.)

What a funny thing.

You get ready for class and walk to the cafeteria, consolidating your order in your head. You are so busy thinking that you order the exact thing you were _not_ supposed to order, and have to rush to cancel it.

(Habit number three.)

There is _no way_ you could drink an extra cup of tea in the morning. Firstly, there is not enough caffeine in it. Secondly, that’s not your drink, it’s Issei’s drink. And heaven knows what happens to people who touch his drink.

Thank goodness you have dissimilar tastes in beverages.

Class runs smoothly, and you pay such close attention that it’s scary. You wonder why as you reread your notes, puzzled to find a lack of doodles on it. You realise with a start that Issei _always_ doodles on your notes, and that his little comics and exclamations make your study experience that much richer.

(Habit number four.)

You miss him.

You talk and laugh with the other exchange students, following them as they find a spot to study, sitting down and taking out your music player.

You are studying intently when someone clears their throat, asks you why you do not listen with two earbuds. You are about to protest when you realise – she’s right, there is only one ear bud in, the other is hanging freely.

(Habit number five.)

You laugh sheepishly and fit the other earbud in your free ear, wincing at the volume and quickly turning it down.

Your playlist is half full of songs you don’t recognise, but bop your head along to anyway – they have good tunes.

It’s not until you have bid the other students goodbye and unplug the device that you remember – those were Issei’s songs. No wonder they were weird.

(Habit number six.)

It’s time for dinner again, and you have to catch yourself before you order something too large, eating quickly and going back to the dorm. It’s too quiet to eat alone, though you’ve been doing it before–

Oh.

(Habit number seven.)

You sigh to yourself, stopping on the side of the walkway to observe the setting sun.

_Seems like I’ve got a lot of habits that have been shaped by you. Your weird tastes have rubbed off on me too._

You can already hear his response – you can see him shaking his head at you, his smile a little amused.

**_I will make you a convert of my items, see if I don’t._ **

You start walking again and soon reach home, sending off a quick message before starting up your computer.

The messaging application opens quickly, and soon you have a video call running, despite it having been two days since you left.

“Hello.”

His voice is familiar, and you relax, a smile easily growing on your face.

(Habit number eight.)

“Hello. My day was absolutely crazy.”

“Yeah?”

“Mm-hmm. But first I wanted to ask you, what’s your size again?”

“You want to buy clothes.”

“For you.”

“And for you to sleep in.”

“Not untrue.”

Issei sighs, but it’s with a fond smile that he tells you his size, and you note it down gleefully.

You chat for a while longer, and then you head to bed, trying to take up more space on the mattress.

You’re not sure if you can unlearn such a thing – habits are hard to break, after all – not that you particularly want to, but it would make your life easier while you’re here.

You lay on your back and stare at the ceiling, thinking, thinking about your observation of your habits around campus, and how they came about.

Sleep doesn’t come easily, but it does come, which is proof enough that you can work around habits, if need be.


End file.
